Some Toys Should Not Be Played With
by Mysticnight
Summary: A story of a battle gone horribly wrong, a terrible misfortune to Inu Yasha and what becomes of it. Lots of Angst in the beginning, but much fun from there. Please read and tell me what you think? ^.^
1. The Battle

Some Toys Shouldn't Be Played With  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the other characters involved (  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~The Battle Begins~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The battle had been going on for far to long and it has taken a heavy toll on the gang. The witch that attacked them was putting up more of a fight then any of the creatures they had come across so far.  
  
Sango was the first to be thrown out of the battle when the witch cast a powerful reflecting spell. When Sango's boomerang had hit the barrier it sent it back to it's owner with even more force then it had originally started with. Needless to say Sango was a bit surprised and caught off guard. Thank goodness it didn't do more damage then just throwing her against the tree that was behind her and knocking her unconscious.  
  
Poor Miroku, after seeing Sango taken out with her own weapon and lying looking dead, it was too much for him. It caused the monk to attack the witch recklessly. When I could have used the stupid houshi the most he had to go and get himself electrocuted by another spell the crazy witch had up her sleeve. He is now laying at her feet smoking and can't be reached.  
  
Shippou and Kirara is also in a heap at the feet of the witch after Kirara had attacked her because of what she did to Sango. She had forgotten Shippou was still on her back when she attacked in a blind rage. I must admit it was a very impressive attack. I just wish it had done a little damage before she had been put out of commission by yet another spell. Now I didn't even know if they were unconscious or dead.  
  
So now here we stand, Kagome, the Witch and myself. Kagome and I have been fortunate so far in avoiding her attacks. Kagome has been using her arrows to distracted the witch from giving me a full blast with her spells but now we are running out of time and arrows.  
  
Kagome is on her knees behind me trying to get her breath and recover a little of the vast amount of energy she has spent on each arrow. Her last arrow is lying next to her in the grass and her bow is under her hand. I don't think she will be able to last much longer by the looks of her. I must end this fight now, not just for Kagome, but also for our friends.  
  
With this thought I launch myself at the evil before me with thoughts of revenge, hate and murder in my soul. I resist the screams of my bruised and battered body as I rush towards her, sword raised for the final blow. I was hoping that she would need a little time to recover after blasting Kirara like that, but I knew I had seriously misjudged when her head came up and she smiled at me with a grin far more evil then that of my hated half brother.  
  
I can tell this is going to be really bad and I try to dodge to the side as I see her hands beginning to glow with a reddish light. I can only hope in my heart that I am fast enough to attack and take her out while she is still casting.  
  
Pain shoots through my every limb as I realize that I was not as fast as I needed to be. Someone's screaming is hurting my ears as I feel my limbs being stretched, pulled and knotted into different shapes and angles. The pain is even more then I can bare and my last thought as my world fades into darkness is how I have failed Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: ACK!!! * Ducks * WAIT!!! He's not dead, so hold your horses and wait for the next chapter. You will simply love this story, but I have to set it up. Don't kill me, so please, please wait and review ^.^ 


	2. Kagome's Turn

Some Toys Shouldn't Be Played With  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other characters involved : (  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Kagome's Turn~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My body begins to tremble with too many emotions for me to even understand as I scream Inu Yasha's name into the wind. The witch had been too fast for the poor hanyou to avoid and now he is lying in a burning heap just to the right of the creature that has started this nightmare. If the stubborn dog-demon had not made me take his fire-rat jacket for protection he would have been able to brush the spell off with a wave of his hand and finish the battle in no time.  
  
As I stare at his motionless form lying on the ground I once again feel myself scream his name and try to will with all my heart and soul for him to get up and show this witch how useless her spells really are. But as my disbelieving eyes keep watching the burning body, my brain understands that I will soon be next if I don't do something to stop this demented creature.  
  
I tear my eyes away from my seemingly dead protector and lock them onto the object of my sudden hate. 'So now I am the last' I can't help thinking to myself as I nock my arrow to the bow and rise to my feet facing the witch. I can see her eyes are focusing upon me and her hands are beginning to glow with light as she readies to cast another spell, but this time if she hits me I will be not be saved by Inu Yasha, and the jewel we have protected for so long will be in the hands of a creature we have been trying to keep it from.  
  
As I draw the arrow fully back for my final shot I pour the rest of my remaining miko powers into this last attack in hopes of taking the vial creature with me into the afterlife, should her attack succeed in destroying me. I can see her smiling at me as she sees me watching her and it begins to send shivers down my spine, but the revenge in my heart will not allow me to be overcome by fear as my arms strain with the power of drawing the bow.  
  
I can see the witch's mouth twist into a triumphant grin from across the clearing as the last syllable of her spell is uttered from her blood red lips. The light from her raised hands suddenly takes flight and heads swiftly in my direction. With a cry I release my glowing arrow at the witch a moment after her spell is cast. I drop to the ground and cover my head with my arms in anticipation of the blast that is about to take place as the two forces collide, but I look up suddenly as I hear a shout of disbelief come from my shocked opponent.  
  
Instead of the expected explosion of the two forces meeting violently in battle, my arrow has somehow pierced through the center of the spell and caused it to shred apart, leaving the path clear to inflict it's destructive force on the evil being beyond. "No, this can't be" the witch screams as my arrow continues towards her. At the last moment I see the witch trying to put up a barrier in hopes of protecting herself, but the arrow penetrates her chest as the last word to the spell dies on her lips.  
  
My eyes open wide as I watch the power from the arrow consume the witch from within. I have to cover my ears as her screams of pain ring loudly and her body begins to turn to ash. As the sounds of the dying creature slowly fade into the wind I push my weary body up from the ground with shaking arms and make my way as fast as I can to the still burning body of my dear protector and friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.... That was fun ^_________^ Okay, I have the next chapter ready to go and I will be posting it for this weekend. I hope you enjoyed this short one. ^.^ 


	3. The Aftermath

Some Toys Shouldn't Be Played With  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other characters involved  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~The Aftermath~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My heart beats a million miles a minute as I make my way over to the burning body on the ground. I reach out my hands, in hopes of defying the flames that keep me from Inu Yasha. I can feel the magic keeping the fire alive and my eyes fill with tears at the nagging thought in my head that keeps telling me he is dead. Trying once again, I step closer to the blaze, but it is still too hot. I realize with a heavy heart that I must go help the others first and let the magical fire burn itself out.  
  
Miroku was not hard to awaken, it seems he was only hit by a stunning spell instead of lightning. It's a little strange to my way of thinking, but I can only be happy that it was not worse. I watch him shake his head to clear away the fog, but as he's doing that he notices Sango. I help him to his feet and with a nod of thanks he makes his way rapidly to the motionless body near the tree. I glance over at Inu Yasha once again to see if I can help him but the blaze is still going strong, so I walk over to see what I can do for Kirara and Shippou.  
  
As I reach the little two-tailed demon I see she is awake and licking Shippou's face. I kneel down next to her and look her over for any serious injuries. Kirara had taken the full blast of the spell upon her chest, but due to her demon powers she was able to absorb some of it and what she couldn't handle had simply knocked her and Shippou out. I pat Kirara on the head and look over at the still unconscious fox demon. Shippou seems to be fine, just a few bumps and bruises is all I find as I search him from head to foot. As I get to my feet I cradle Shippou in my arms and then make my way over to the couple near the tree.  
  
Sango is up and trying hard not to lean on Miroku's shoulder as I make my way to her side. I can't help but give my friend a small smile for her determination as she tries to stand on her own and away from the wandering monk's hand. Leave it to Miroku to try and get in a cheap shot while he can. My smile quickly fades though as Sango gives up and rests her self against him. Miroku gives me a worried look as she closes her eyes and I call Kirara over to us. Kirara transforms and we gently place Sango and Shippou upon her back, then all of us head over to Inu Yasha.  
  
My eyes open wide with shock and horror as I near the smoking ground. A gasp escapes my lips and I fall to my knees beside the object before me. I can feel Miroku come up behind me and stare in speechless wonder, as I reach out a hand and tentatively touch the red and white figure lying motionless on the ground.  
  
As my shaking fingers lightly rest upon his smoking form, the tears that I can feel building within my eyes are held in check as I make contact with his skin. I pull my fingers back as if burned and a cry of surprise can be heard as it leaves my throat. "Cloth? Fabric? Even his hair and skin?" I voice out loud as I try not to faint.  
  
"This is definitely a Kaede problem". Miroku says quietly to me as I get over my shock and pick up the little Inu Yasha doll. I just nod my head as I gently cradle the pour hanyou to my chest. Tears begin to slide slowly down my cheek as I look down upon the small form in my hands.  
  
'If only I had been a little faster, this would never have happened to you' I silently berate myself as Miroku helps me to stand and gently steers me over to the patiently waiting Kirara. After Miroku and I get settled onto her back she launches into the air and makes her way as swiftly as her remaining demon powers will let her, to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: See, I undated like I said I would. =D I know there is an awful lot of angst in this story so far and I said it would be fun, AND IT WILL!!! Just trust me with a few more chapters and then the TRUE fun begins : ) Thanks to all that have reviewed so far I really, really appreciate it, and also I seem to be collecting a lot of very interesting threats. Expect the next update on Monday ^.^ 


	4. The Problem

Some Toys Shouldn't Be Played With  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other characters involved  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~The Problem~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kirara lands heavily in front of Kaede's hut I can feel the trembling of her exhausted muscles against my knees and hear her trying to take breath into her labored lungs. Miroku and I barely get everyone off her back before she transforms back into her cute kitten self and falls limply to the ground at our feet. Sango leans carefully over with the aid of Miroku and gently lifts the weary demon to her chest with her one free arm.  
  
Shippou had revived sometime during the flight to the village and is now rushing into the hut calling the old miko's name. As the rest of us approach the door I can hear an answering voice to Shippou's pleas and I breathe a sigh of relief because I know soon with Kaede's help this latest nightmare will be over.  
  
When we enter the hut I wait for Miroku to settle Sango and Kirara by the fire before taking my place next to them, carefully cradling the transformed Inu Yasha to my hopeful heart. Tears somehow continue to fall from my eyes as I look down at the lifeless doll in my arms.  
  
I think Kaede senses my need to try and get my emotions back together as I sit and weep before coming to look at me. Instead she busies herself with the others and begins to ask them questions in a kind and concerned voice. I am very grateful for her consideration as I feel the comfortable atmosphere begin to take effect on my worn out soul and body. As I sit before the warming fire I begin to let the soothing smell of healing herbs and the soft sound of voices wash over me and I feel myself drift off to an exhausted sleep.  
  
As I start to come back to myself I can hear the sounds of gentle snoring as my mind tries to register what has happened and where I am. By opening my eyes I can see a fire blazing a little to my left. A figure sits quietly before it and looks to be stirring something in a little pot over the flames.  
  
I try to use my hands to raise myself into a sitting position but as I begin to unlock my sore muscles I feel something slip from my unclenching hands. I quickly tighten my hold upon the object and as I run my fingers lightly over its surface, memories suddenly come crashing back into my mind as I feel the soft fabric of the doll I know I am holding.  
  
Kaede quickly rushes to my side as she hears a cry escape my lips and I can feel the pressure of her hand as it softly strokes my hair. I can hear her whispering encouragement as I clutch the doll even tighter to my chest.  
  
Soon I am settled down enough that I can sit and accept a cup of herbal drink, than Kaede and I begin to discuss the options that lay before us. Kaede believes that the spell will wear off in time now that the creator is dead. I try to explain to her the power of the magic that had surrounded Inu Yasha at the time of his transformation, but she stands firm on her course of reckoning.  
  
I let my objections die upon my lips as I realize that I would be arguing with the single person that probably has the most knowledge of what is going on in this age. I smile and nod my head in understanding to her wisdom and experience. She in turns smiles back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Awe, now to the fun time ^_______________________________________^ Thanks everyone for hanging in there and keeping up with the story. As the fun begins the chapters will be getting longer. I'm sorry I've stretched this out so much but I wanted everyone to realize how important the first part of this adventure is. Updating will take place sometime this week ^.^ 


	5. Shippou

Some Toys Shouldn't Be Played With  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other characters involved  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~Shippou~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I slowly drift up from the depths of sleep, I can see bright light filtering through my closed eyelids. I open my eyes slowly, but close them right back with a small yelp as a shaft of brilliant sunlight shines its merry light directly into my face. I growl my annoyance at this early morning intrusion and debate whether or not to roll over and go back to sleep or wake up and see what this new day has brought. I decide to do a little bit of both.  
  
I slowly sit up, so as not to disturb the other sleepers around me, and look upon the scene the early morning sun reveals. Everyone is curled up into blankets, as they lay scattered across the hut's floor. The fire has burned down to leave smoldering ashes in the pit and Kaede's herbs are arranged into little neat piles for those that might need them when they wake up.  
  
I shake my head a little to clear it and try to remember all that has happened since yesterday, but the events of the battle and afterwards still elude me. The last thing I can get my muddled mind to recall is when Kirara launched herself at the evil creature we had been battling after having hurt Sango and Miroku. I wince as I realize what must have happened when the attack failed, and the movement proves my suspicions as I feel multiple stabs of pain from the small action.  
  
Sleep begins to look better and better as I notice all the little aches and pains that my body lets me know I have, but instead of trying to get to sleep in the patch of sunlight I am sitting in, I get up slowly and walk in the direction of the blanket Kagome's scent is coming from. Deciding comfort and sleep was better then just sleep alone, I make my way to her side and prepare to move the blanket so I can crawl in and snuggle into her loving and caring arms.  
  
It takes my mind a sluggish moment to register what is already occupying the space between my adopted moms arms as I lift the corner of the blanket from the slumbering figure. I stare intently at the object before me to try and decipher what it could be. Not being able to see it very well in the cover of darkness under the blanket, curiosity gets the better of my sleepy senses and I gently pull the little figure out of Kagome's arms.  
  
I take the object outside into the bright sunlight, so as to get a better look, and a small cry of glee escapes my lips as I realize what it is. The little doll is made up to look exactly like a certain annoying half- demon I have had to put up with on our trips and travels to find the jewel shards. I carefully touch the fabric of the clothes and feel the texture of the hair as I hold it before me. 'Why would someone make a doll of Inu Yasha"? I wonder to myself as I move away from the hut and into the field surrounding the village.  
  
The red fabric feels like that same material as the coat the hanyou wears, but that is the only thing that feels the same. His silvery white hair is now one fluffy piece of cottony material and his skin feels as smooth as the silk skirt Kagome wore one time she came here. I look carefully at the face and notice the eyes, nose and mouth look as if they have been painted on instead of using the normal button and stitch method. A small smile forms on my lips as I tweak the small doggy ears that are sticking up from the top of his head. 'Oh how Inu Yasha would hate me if I actually tried to do this to him' I say to myself as the smile on my face continues to grow bigger.  
  
As I reach the flower strewn field and watch the grass bend in waves as they dance to the rhythm of the wind. I decide to have a little fun with the little plushy before the others wake up and take it away from me. I laugh out loud as I skip to a big pile of dirt in the distance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I know, I promised a longer chapter but I just HAD to end it there. * BIG EVIL GRIN * The next chapter is going to be called 'Shippou's revenge' and I can't wait to get that one out to you. Expect the next update this weekend and a very big THANKYOU to ALL my devoted readers and reviewers and ESPECIALLY NIGHTEYEZ ^.^ 


	6. Shippou's Revenge

Some Toys Shouldn't Be Played With  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other characters involved  
Chapter 6  
  
~Shippou's Revenge~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon reaching the pile of dirt I decide to take the plushy on a little digging excavation. I remembered hiding my little crying acorns in the pile a few weeks back after Inu Yasha complained about them making to much noise and bothering his 'oh, so sensitive ears'. Well now he can help me dig them back up and in payment for making me bury them, I will make his little plushy body carry them around. It won't be quite as satisfying as the real Inu Yasha having to carry them, but it will still make me feel a little better.  
  
So the plushy and I go to work on finding the little hidden acorns. I try to use his little claws to help move some of the dirt, but they are just to small and the dirt keeps building up under the nails. Next I try to use his feet, but I still end up with the same situation. Okay then, this calls for desperate measures.  
  
I grab the plushy firmly around the middle of its body and use the head as a make shift shovel. This works out just perfectly and so Inu and I make good time in unearthing my little acorn treasures. As we uncover each of the little toys, they begin to cry as they roll down the hill to the ground. Soon we have a small pile of wailing nuts below us. I smile and hum as I dig with my shovel and congratulate myself on what a smart idea this was.  
  
After about twenty minutes we have dug out all the acorns I had been forced to bury, so I slide down the pile of dirt and land next to the noisy toys. I have to admit, that when you put them all together they do make quite a racket.  
  
I lay the little plushy to the side and begin to collect all the nuts. As I scoop up each one they go silent instantly and I gently put them into a soft pouch I keep in my pocket just for them. When I have finished putting the last one away I return to the pile of dirt to retrieve the Inu doll and to decide where on the body to place the bag. So can you imagine my horror when I get to the pile and all I see is from the waist down that there's a doll in all that dirt. My heart immediately starts to race as I realize Kagome is going to seriously kill me if she sees her plushy in this condition.  
  
I begin to loose all reason as I scoop up the plushy from the dirt and begin to run in circles around the pile. 'What am I going to do!!! She will kick me out of the group, make me fend for myself, laugh as I get eaten by a bigger creature then me!!! What am I going to do'!!! And that's just Kagome, What will Inu Yasha do to me if he sees his little replica, even if it is just a toy, looking like this'? I wail as I run in circles and bang the top of my head with one of my fists.  
  
Suddenly I stop as an idea comes to me. "What if I take it to the spring and wash it off? I can get it cleaned and dried before anyone wakes up". I laugh at myself for panicking and speed as fast as I can to the spring just on the other side of the field.  
  
As I reach the slow moving water I kneel on the edge of the shore and hurriedly take off the outfit of the little plushy. When I do this, I can't help but notice that someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make it VERY life like. I smile to myself as I dunk the doll into the freezing water. 'I wonder if Inu Yasha knows how well his miniature self was replicated, but then again whoever did it probably exaggerated a bit'. I continue to laugh as I keep shoving the doll into the water and swishing it around. 'But I wonder who made it'?  
  
After swirling it about in the water for a while and making sure all the dirt is finally out of the thick hair, I place it to the side so it can dry in the early morning sun. Now it's time for me to work on the clothes and this I do with a lot of water splashing and rock pounding.  
  
When the clothes finally are dirt free I lay them to the other side of me and then I lift the doll into my hands and begin to run my claws though the hair to try and straighten it out. As the face becomes revealed from behind the curtain of hair I look at it more closely. 'Some how the paint must have washed away a little bit, because from the expression it looks to be scowling now. I know it didn't look like that before' Shippou ponders to himself as he continues to work on the mass of white cotton.  
  
Once the hair looks like it's back to normal and the doll and clothes have dried I put them back on the doll and skip back to the village humming along the way. The plushy swings at my side as I make my way to Kaede's.  
  
Before going into the hut I inspect the doll once more to make sure everything is back the way it was. It seems to be completely dry now and the hair is just a little tangled from swinging. As I brush the hair back from the face I look to see if the paint is still okay and didn't flake off anymore. I think some more did because from the way the paint is now, it looks like the plushy is sick. I shrug my shoulders and hope Kagome won't notice as I make my way silently into the quiet hut with the little bag of acorns swinging gently from around the plushies neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well, it was a little bit longer and I AM SO VERY SORRY THAT IT CAME OUT SOOOOOOOO LATE!!!! I promise to do better from now on, because I really want ya'll to see where this story goes. I have so many ideas for it that it's hard to keep them all in my head and straight at the same time. I might have to break down and type out an outline. That would probably get more chapters out faster too. ^____^  
  
Special Thanks To All Who Reviewed And Waited Ohh So Patiently O.o;;;  
  
Inuyasha Lover: Thanks, I'll try my best.. ~Is a sucker for puppy dog eyes~ OKAY I CONTINUED!!!  
  
Kaylana: I am, I am WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
WarriorGL: I updated!!! SEEEE!!!!  
  
Lizzy: I will try to embellish more ^__^  
  
Lil Debbie: Hehehehe.. It is now up, so read then nag me again  
  
Phlie: I am glad you like, It will be back in Inu's words again soon.  
  
Ash-Chan: EEEPPP!!! I don't like pain, so here is another chapter  
  
NightEyez: OKAY!!! OKAY!!! I Updated, Made a little longer Chapter and I'm even going to e-mail you about the update O.O;;; Wooooo demanding. ~But Huggles her most faithful reviewer anyway~  
  
Murasaki Ayane: I love Angst, it gets me through the day, but not much more will be in the story, so I hope you enjoy O_O  
  
Vesta, The Great: I guess you'll just have to keep reading to see if I do or not ~EVIL LAUGHTER HERE~  
  
Honeybear: I updated!!! Honest!!!  
  
MeowthHB: NO!! DON'T DIE!!! ~Tries to write faster~  
  
Aly18: I'm glad you like the doll idea ^.^  
  
Emmi-chan: I'll see what I can do about getting the doll away from Kagome for a while, but I'm not holding out much hope.  
  
Flare: What was mean?!?!?! ~MUAHAHAHAHA~  
  
Emperor Titus: I know, isn't it GREAT ^________^  
  
Kitten Kisses: Thanks, I really try to do my best ^.^ 


End file.
